


(I Can’t Believe) She’s With Me

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chaubrey friendship - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Same universe as my other oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Aubrey and Chloe meet up for an afternoon of best friend time, to talk about Aubrey and Beca’s relationship.





	(I Can’t Believe) She’s With Me

**Author's Note:**

> The same universe as all of my other one shots. I’m sorry these aren’t very good and aren’t in any kind of logical order.

It has been months since Aubrey and Chloe have been able to get any spare time to catch up on the comings and goings of each other’s lives. 

Aubrey has been busy with her summer internship at Baker, Barden, and Hall. Not to mention the hot brunette she recently started spending all of her free time with.

Her and Beca have only been dating for about seven months, and Aubrey isn’t sure how, but she is certain that Beca is “the one”. She loved her completely and she was pretty sure Beca felt the same way.

Aubrey wanted to have lunch with Chloe because she missed her best friend, but she also wanted to get Chloe’s opinion on her and Beca’s relationship. She decided to call Chloe and see if she wanted to meet up at their favorite coffee shop.

Surprisingly Chloe picked up on the first ring. “Dr. Beale speaking, how can I help you?” 

Aubrey laughed, “What’s with the formalities Chlo, you have heard of these fancy new things called smart phones right? When someone calls you the name and number just pops right up on the screen like magic.” Aubrey said sarcastically. 

Chloe giggled,” as a matter of fact I think I have heard something about those somewhere, I might have to look into it. So what’s up smart ass? Did you need something or did you just call to bust my lady balls?” 

“Eww Chloe I did not need that mental image. I was calling to see if you wanted to have a best friend day like we used to?”

“Just the two of us?” Chloe asked skeptically.

“Well yeah,” Aubrey replied. “You know the rule, no third wheels allowed on best friends day.” 

“I am absolutely in then, what were you thinking?” Chloe asked excitedly.

“Well we always enjoy the coffee and pie at Mojo’s, plus they have that awesome patio where we can enjoy this beautiful L.A. weather,” Aubrey suggested.

“Does tomorrow work for you? I actually have a few hours free right around lunchtime,” Chloe offered.

“That works great for me, I’ve actually been given a reprieve for a few days since we killed it on that last big case,” Aubrey answered.

“That’s great Aubs, congrats. So I guess I will see you at Mojo’s tomorrow around noon?” Chloe asked. 

“Sounds great, I can’t wait to see you,” Aubrey said.

Aubrey hung up the phone and went to start dinner, so her and Beca could enjoy a night in.

The next day at exactly noon Aubrey found a nice table out on the patio where there weren’t a lot of other patrons around to eavesdrop on her and Chloe’s conversation. She had just sat down and was checking her Instagram account when Chloe showed up.

“Hey bestie,” Chloe said enthusiastically leaning down to hug Aubrey as Aubrey put her phone away and stood up to greet her friend appropriately.

“Hey Chlo, it is so good to finally get to see you face to face. I have really missed you.” Aubrey fake pouted.

They both laughed and made idol conversation as they waited for their waitress to come take their orders. Saving the intense discussions for when they wouldn’t be interrupted.

Once they both had their coffee and pies they jumped right into it. “So,is something wrong between you and Beca?” Chloe asked seriously.

“Not at all,” Aubrey answered “quite the opposite if I’m being honest.”

“Well that sounds interesting, give me all the dirty details.” Chloe laughed.

“Oh God, Chlo, I can’t even explain it. I know we haven’t been together that long, but I love her so much.” Aubrey said as a huge smile spread across her face.

“And I mean it’s not just the big stuff like when she lets me be her plus one to all of the Hollywood fan fare she goes to, it’s the little everyday things that mean the most to me.” Aubrey sighed.

“It is pretty cool that she always takes you with her. I mean who wouldn’t want a hot blonde hanging off of their arm though?” Chloe asked.

“She doesn’t need a hot anything Chlo, you have seen her she is so gorgeous. And the best part is she doesn’t even know it. The paparazzi go crazy for her and she’s just like “smile for the cameras baby these guys love you.” Aubrey rolled her eyes at Chloe’s cluelessness.

 

“And when she calls me baby, I practically swoon. You know I have never been a fan of that particular term of endearment, I have always found it degrading. When Beca looks at me with those soft grey eyes and calls me baby though, I know that’s just another way she is saying she loves me.” Aubrey stated.

 

“Yeah I can see that she is very humble.” Chloe said. “What about the other stuff though? She doesn’t seem very receptive to cuddles and romance.” Chloe enquired of her best friend.

“That’s the thing Chloe, she is so sweet. I get a good morning text every morning and a goodnight text before I go to bed. She’s always calling to see if I have eaten lunch, and if I have a bad day at work she brings me dinner and runs me a bath. And when we spend the night together she insists on being the big spoon so she can hold me even though with our size difference it would be easier the other way around. And when we watch movies together she loves to curl up with her head on my chest, and she loves to play with my fingers while we hold hands.” Aubrey swooned.

“Wow Aubs,”Chloe said “so I guess it’s safe to say you are happy?” 

“Chloe I have honestly never been happier I think she might be the one.” Aubrey said. “I know we haven’t been together all that long, but if she asked me to marry her tonight I would say yes without hesitation.” 

“Oh my God,Aubrey, I knew you were pretty serious about her. I had no clue you were marriage serious though!” Chloe exclaimed.

“Oh absolutely Chlo, I couldn’t imagine my life without her and she has ruined me for anyone else.” Aubrey declared.

“Well the next time I see her I better give her the ‘if you hurt my best friend I will kill you speech.’” Chloe laughed

“I don’t think that will ever happen, but if you feel it is necessary, be my guest.” Aubrey answered.

Just as they reached a lull in their conversation Aubrey’s phone pinged with an incoming text message. Beca wrote ‘Sorry to interrupt best friend day baby. I just wanted to let you know I miss you and I can’t wait to see you when you get home. I love you.’ 

Aubrey smiled down at her phone and Chloe noticed the longing look on her best friends face. She looked down at her watch and pretended to be surprised by the late hour.

“Well crap, Aubs it looks like time has gotten away from me and I have to get back to the office.” Chloe said as she stood up and hugged her friend goodbye.

Aubrey stood and returned Chloe’s hug. “Don’t be a stranger,” she said as she kissed Chloe’s cheek. 

“Oh I won’t, I have to come threaten your girlfriend remember?” Chloe laughed as she laid some bills down on the table and gathered her things.

Aubrey laughed as she too laid down some bills and gathered her things. The girls were both happy after their lunch together, Chloe heading back to work and Aubrey heading to Beca’s.


End file.
